Welcome to Middle earth
by Emerwen
Summary: the end of school and Kate is leaving on a boat trip with her dad. she does not know where they are going. about six days of peaceful sailing the trip turns into disaster
1. Default Chapter

I think this one will be kinda interesting but please read and review I want at least 5 before I write the next one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C'mon Kate we don't wanna miss the bus! I heard screamed to me by my best friend Alex as I walked through the halls as my high school. It was the last day of school and I was very excited but sad at the same time. My freshman year was over and I was going on a sailing trip with my dad. The bad side is going to be gone all summer; we were sailing across the pacific to Hawaii and then on to Japan and then back. Following my friend I got on the bus and had a very boring ride home, considering there were only five other people on my bus. When I got home I took a shower and got ready. Then I said goodbye to my older brother Wes and my younger sister Rainie. By then my dad was getting impatient to be on the road that would be a 2-hour trip to the dock. When we got there we loaded our things and slept aboard after grabbing some burgers from the tiny Dairy Queen. The next day we sailed, the water was beautiful and I had never seen so clear a day. I then took my first shower in two days, I stank like fish, looking in the mirror I saw a short teenager with cropped brown hair slightly sun bleached. My green eyes stared out at me looking tired and stubborn. After I got out of the shower I went above deck. Four days later the radar said a storm was coming our way. When do you think the storm will be here? I asked. Looking out onto the horizon I saw a huge dark thunderhead coming our way. Soon my father replied. The boat was lashed down in preparation I went into the cabin and read my favorite book The Hobbit. 30 minutes later the storm hit. I went into the kitchen and I got out a carving knife to slice some meat for a ham sandwich. My father walked in and I went to the tiny table and ate my sandwich. All of the sudden the whole boat shook like we had been hit by something. My dad fell back against the counter and screamed. I turned in shock the carving knife I had left on the counter was buried hilt deep into his back. Blood was coursing down his back saturating his blue polo shirt. The boat shook again; sitting there in horror I watched as he took his last breath shuddered and died. Horrified I ran up on deck just as the boat shook again and then I was swept away and knew no more. When I woke there was a dim light and I was laying on what seemed like and very short twin bed. Standing over me was a short figure with brown curly hair. Who are you? And where am I? I mumbled. Then before I lost consciousness again I heard, my name is Bilbo Baggins and this is Hobbitton. 


	2. Welcome to Hobbiton

I think this one will be kinda interesting but please read and review I want at least 5 before I write the next one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C'mon Kate we don't wanna miss the bus!  
  
I heard screamed to me by my best friend Alex as I walked through the halls as my high school. It was the last day of school and I was very excited but sad at the same time. My freshman year was over and I was going on a sailing trip with my dad. The bad side is going to be gone all summer; we were sailing across the pacific to Hawaii and then on to Japan and then back. Following my friend I got on the bus and had a very boring ride home, considering there were only five other people on my bus. When I got home I took a shower and got ready. Then I said goodbye to my older brother Wes and my younger sister Rainie. By then my dad was getting impatient to be on the road that would be a 2- hour trip to the dock.  
  
When we got there we loaded our things and slept aboard after grabbing some burgers from the tiny Dairy Queen. The next day we sailed, the water was beautiful and I had never seen so clear a day. I then took my first shower in two days, I stank like fish, looking in the mirror I saw a short teenager with cropped brown hair slightly sun bleached. My green eyes stared out at me looking tired and stubborn. After I got out of the shower I went above deck. Four days later the radar said a storm was coming our way.  
  
"When do you think the storm will be here?" I asked.  
  
Looking out onto the horizon I saw a huge dark thunderhead coming our way.  
  
"Soon my father replied. "  
  
The boat was lashed down in preparation I went into the cabin and read my favorite book The Hobbit. 30 minutes later the storm hit. I went into the kitchen and I got out a carving knife to slice some meat for a ham sandwich. My father walked in and I went to the tiny table and ate my sandwich. All of the sudden the whole boat shook like we had been hit by something. My dad fell back against the counter and screamed.  
  
I turned in shock the carving knife I had left on the counter was buried hilt deep into his back. Blood was coursing down his back saturating his blue polo shirt. The boat shook again; sitting there in horror I watched as he took his last breath shuddered and died. Horrified I ran up on deck just as the boat shook again and then I was swept away and knew no more. When I woke there was a dim light and I was laying on what seemed like and very short twin bed. Standing over me was a short figure with brown curly hair.  
  
" Who are you? And where am I?" I mumbled. Then before I lost consciousness again I heard,  
  
"My name is Bilbo Baggins and this is Hobbitton." 


	3. Meet Gandalf

Hey chapter num. 2! Hope you like it. I changed the first chapter a little. Italics are either a dream or a thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was sitting at the tiny table in the galley eating the ham sandwich I had just made. Then the entire boat shook. I turned as he screamed, my father fell to the floor, eyes rolled up into his head. He looked at me shuddered and died. Screaming for help I ran into the fury of the storm.  
  
I woke up with a shout. Strong hands pushed me back into the too short bed.  
  
"Shhh! You must rest if you are to recover." I heard as I was forcefully pushed back down into the blankets.  
  
"But, Oh my God! Where in the hell am I?" Then I remembered, the ship had sunk, my father was dead, and this thing claimed to be a hobbit. "What are you? And where am I?"  
  
" I told you already, but you may not remember. I am Bilbo and I am a hobbit, you are in Hobbiton." As my eyes focused and adjusted to the dim light I looked around. I was truly in a hobbit hole. With the round windows and doors, exactly how Tolkein had described it. " You were found on the beach battered and bruised. Lucky for you I was down on a picnic with Frodo, other things washed up onto the beach near you they are over there on the table." I glanced over and there was my backpack. Dirty and mud- stained and barely recognizable but it was mine. " What is your name?" I was asked quietly. " Do you remember?"  
  
" Yes I remember everything. My name is Kate. But I don't think I want to talk about it right now." Bilbo nodded understandingly. I smiled "Umm, do you my if I use the bathroom?"  
  
"Go ahead, it is down the hall, second door on the left." I got up and wobbled down the hall. Amazed at how sore I was, but I wasn't surprised. I had just survived a shipwreck. When I got back there was food sat out on the table and I sat down eating ravenously.  
  
"So how long was I asleep?" I asked my host.  
  
"Three days and I night. I am expecting a guest tonight, he may be able to help you." Bilbo replied. " When you are done I suggest you sleep some more."  
  
"Okay I think I can do that." I smiled at his back as he left.  
  
Okay Kate breathe. It is okay; you were just fed by a hobbit nothing big. I sat down on the bed. Yeah right nothing big. Form the looks of it you are either dead or got transported to a parallel universe or something. But how in the world did I get here? I want to go home. My mom won't even miss me for another three months! It looks like I am stuck here forever. Where exactly is here anyway? Bilbo said I am in Hobbiton, that's Middle Earth. I wonder whom Bilbo is expecting over for company, knowing my luck it is Saruman and his black riders... Then my thoughts drifted off into sleep.  
  
When I woke up I smelled smoke. I walked outside to find a bonfire. With Bilbo sitting there talking to, Gandalf. " . Yes we found her on the beach."  
  
"Welcome! Your up and well I see. Are you hungry? I, we have many questions to ask." I Bilbo said glancing back at Gandalf.  
  
" No, I am not hungry thank you. But, I have some questions for you." I said looking straight at the wizard. " You go first, I will try to answer any questions I can."  
  
"Humph, first of all where are you from? By you dress I can tell nothing but you look extraordinarily like a child of Numenor." Gandalf said seriously.  
  
" No I am not from Numenor, I am from California." I replied just a seriously.  
  
"California, I have never heard of this place. Where is it?" Bilbo asked me.  
  
" You could say, I am not of this world." I said.  
  
" Yes, I am sure now. You are a child of Numenor. I would like you to come with me and we shall see if we can not find some of your kin."  
  
Shocked I looked a Gandalf " yes I would be glad to go but you will find none of my family here. My father died, on the ship, I watched him. It was my entire fault, I did not put the knife away and when the storm hit it was thrust into his back, and he died. All I want to do is to go home. Will you help me Gandalf?"  
  
" How did you know my name? I never told you." I was asked, startled.  
  
" That is not for me to discuss, for fear I will change the course of your history. If I tell him I read it in a book he will want to know what else is in it and then I may ruin what happens to the Ring. Where are we going? I assume you will want to leave soon?" I inquired.  
  
" Yes, we will leave tomorrow morning and stop in Bree to get you some suitable clothing for the journey." He said looking at my faded blue jeans and black tanktop.  
  
" But I have no money."  
  
" That is okay I will buy them for you." I smiled at the old man and hobbit and went back inside to sleep. Then next morning I looked in my backpack. There was a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, comb, my swimming suit, and some hair ties. In the front pocket I found some Advil and The Silmarillion. I'll have to hide that. Then I went out into the kitchen.  
  
" I made you some breakfast, there is food in your saddle bags along with some cooking gear." Bilbo said as he turned to look at me. " You look much better." I had combed my hair, putting it into a ponytail to get it out of my face.  
  
" Yeah, I washed up this morning. Thank you Bilbo for helping me, I won't forget you." Then I kissed the old hobbit on the cheek and walked outside slinging my backpack onto one shoulder. Gandalf was outside standing next to two horses holding their reins. He handed the reins of a black mare with gray spotted hindquarters to me and I hopped onto her back, thankful of my riding lessons when I was younger. Gandalf got onto his horse and then we waved goodbye to Bilbo and started on to Bree. 


End file.
